hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E4M7: Ramparts of Perdition
Ramparts of Perdition is the seventh level of The Ossuary, the fourth episode of Heretic, and the first of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. It appears to be a small town that has been completely overtaken by evil. The central piece of the level is the town square, which features a gibbet and is surrounded by a lake of lava. The western part of the level features a shrine dedicated to the Phoenix. The eastern part appears to be another shrine of some sort, and to the south is a cave-like area with water (presumably the town's water supply). The level's end is further to the east, a volcanic area infested with Iron Liches. Walkthrough Leaving the room you start in through the door, you are on a large semi open platform, at the other end are several hanged corpses and pillars. Behind the leftmost pillar is a switch that raises a bridge leading from the building next to you into the wall. Cross the bridge, go through the door opposite and walk up to the yellow door, this reveals a teleporter behind you. This places you on the edge of another platform in the starting area, as soon as you move away from the edge a bridge will raise up connecting to the platform you were on previously, ignore it for now and go down the stairs. As you step into the fountain a platform will lower, the first time you step on this platform is your only chance to get Secret 1. After riding this platform to the top dropping down towards the shield will lower the yellow key. Jump back in the fountain and ride the platform up again, you can now grab the yellow key. Return to the yellow door and advance towards the blue door until the walls lower around you, this reveals 2 more chambers in the previous room, one contains a teleporter that takes you to an area with the green door, the green key is also now lowered. Just before you cross the bridge back to the outside area go through the door opposite the room with stained glass windows, the green key is at the top of the stairs in this room, looking out over the outside area. Return to the teleporter in the wooden section behind the yellow door, through the teleporter head down the stairs and through either green door, there is a switch on the ledge you are on that will lower the step on either side of the blue key, allowing you to stand on it and collect the key. Head back to where the teleporter placed you and use the teleporter there to return to the room with the yellow door. In the room behind the blue door drop out of either of the side windows to the lava and run to the platform. There is a switch at either end, one will permanently lower an outer wall in the lava behind you and the other will briefly lower another section behind it that you can ride up to another switch inside the room you just jumped down from. This opens another section across the lava, revealing the exit switch. Secrets # The first (and only the first) time you step on the platform that lowers when you walk into the fountain, the platform opposite will lower, if you are on here as it rises you can get into a secret alcove. This will only trigger once so if you miss it there is no way in. # After collecting the yellow key a wall lowers at the opposite end of the room, the right hand side of the back wall can be opened like a door, so can the wall behind the map scroll, the lava section is a secret. # In the starting area there are a series of platforms leading to a Hellstaff, (3 switches need to be pressed to raise some of them and allow you to cross). In the corner of the map in front of you as you collect the staff is a small ledge marked with a health vial, the wall behind it can be walked through for a secret area. # Facing the yellow door there is a door to your left that brings you to a raised platform in the side room with stained glass windows. Running off to the right and landing on the ledge of the window depicting D'Sparil will raise the window, as soon as you step forward into the newly revealed area a secret chamber opens in the room behind you. # As you collect the green key two doors open behind you, going through either of them the raised platform is a secret. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Ramparts of Perdition'' on The Doom Wiki *''Ramparts of Perdition'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 4 Levels